


"One?"

by Madworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony only went out for coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know you have terrible hand to eye co-ordination when you accidentally leave Kudos on your own work -__- how even????

"No"  
Loki's eyes pooled wider and Tony could've sworn he saw tears glistening over the silvery irises.  
"No-NO Loki don't do that" he sighed exasperatedly.  
Loki looked down forlornly then back up at Tony. His face even more disappointed.  
Tony rubbed his hands over his tired face. He went out to get a coffee and some fresh air. He wasn't planning on Loki following him because he 'had nothing else to do' and he certainly hadn't been planning on said God catching sight of a pet shop.  
"NO! Fuck how old are you???"  
"3000"  
Tony groaned.  
"You are so literal" he mumbled from behind his hands.  
Loki didn't answer. When Tony glanced back up to see if Loki had given up on getting his permission he let out a strangled noise of frustration. The Look was back...and hitting Tony in the chest real hard. It was magic- it had to be magic- Tony decided that made him relent. Tony 'never' gave into puppy eyes. He absolutely loathed when people did it. But.  
"Fine Okay!" He snapped.  
Loki grinned. All traces of misery gone and hugged Tony.  
"I thought 'hugs' and I quote were 'above your royal status'" he sighed.  
Loki shrugged and pressed a chaste kiss to his neck.  
"I am the God of lies"  
"That's your answer to everything"  
Tony gave up when Loki released him and bent down to look into the cage of meowing and hissing cats. Why the God wanted one was beyond him. Robots were better than stupid furry animals.  
"Just choose one already I'm pretty sure I left my soldering iron on in the workshop" Tony huffed.  
He only came out for coffee.  
"One?"  
Loki turned to look at Tony; one of those elegant eyebrows raised incredulously.  
"Yes one! You're not having them all!"  
The look on Loki's face told him otherwise


End file.
